life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Warren Graham
'Warren Daniel Graham '(born November 20, 1996) is a student at Blackwell Academy. He is good friends with Max and has a crush on her. Personality Warren is friendly and protective over Max. He is a stereotypical science nerd, and loves old and obscure movies. He has a kind nature and is highly interested in Max. Biography "I knew if I gave Warren my phone he would blow it up for "science". He wants his flash drive back after letting me borrow it for less than a week. He told me to watch everything because he has tons of cool TV shows and films on there. Thank Gawd it wasn't porn. He loves science. He loves science but he really understands art and appreciates great photography. Even though he says he loves my pictures, I can't tell if he's just being nice. Warren is a geek but he definitely lets you know where he stands, I don't think he would ever lie to me. It feels good to have at least one strong ally the same age here... And he makes me smile." Episode One - "Chrysalis" In this first episode, one of Max's first objectives is to return Warren's Flash-Drive. After rescuing it from Dana's room, the two girls talk about how Warren blatantly likes Max. It seems that Max is aware of his advances. She does however, suggest that Brooke would be perfect for him due to her similar interests in science. Warren approaches Max with a hug, which she denies as she hands him back his Flash-Drive. The humourous moment ends and the two talk about the various films on the USB. They are interrupted by Nathan Prescott, and an argument breaks out. Warren intervenes, but Nathan headbutts him to the ground. As Max escapes in Chloe's truck, Warren distracts Nathan, getting beat up in the process. He later sends Max a text with a photo of him with a black eye saying she owes him one. At the end of the episode, Warren can be seen in the Science Lab with a camera during the snow-storm. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Warren interrupts Max when she is on her way to the Two Whales diner to meet Chloe. They have a conversation about Chloe and Nathan, asking how she knows Chloe and why Nathan is after her. He then asks her to go on a date and see a Planet of the Apes movie marathon at a drive-in. Max can choose to accept or decline. Later that day, Warren sends Max a text asking her to meet him at the Science Lab. Max can go to the Science Lab and help him with his chemical experiment. Right before Mr. Jefferson's class begins, Warren walks up to Max to talk to her about Kate. At the end of the episode, Max and Warren is seen together discussing the day's events. They are both shocked when they see the eclipse. Warren mentioned he would know if any eclipse was predicted to occur, and this eclipse seems to defy all conventional logic. When Warren saw that Max was feeling cold from the abrupt change in temperature due to the eclipse, he moved closer to Max to keep her warm. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Max calls Warren and asks him for instruction on how to build a pipe bomb. Warren then texts her the materials she needs to build the pipe bomb. Max uses the pipe bomb to blow open the door into Principal Wells's office. However, as the pipe bomb also triggered a fire alarm and a possible police and fire department response, Max decided to go through the door that was blown open and use her rewind ability to undo the pipe bomb effects and relock the office door. Max was able to simply unlock and open the office door from the inside. After letting Chloe enter the office, Max discarded all the materials for the pipe bomb in a waste bin inside the office and wrote a joking message to Warren that she only wanted to test Warren's scientific knowledge and expertise when Warren messaged her again to ask about the pipe bomb. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Warren beats the living shit out of Nathan! It is heavily implied that after these events, Warren and Nathan engaged in sexual activities in the bunker. Inconsistencies * Warren's age is listed as 16 on his Blackwell Student Record, but the high school is specifically for seniors. The records are known to be unreliable, but there is the possibility that he has advanced a few grades due to his academic abilities. Trivia *His room in the Boys' Dormitory is Room 109. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters